Christmas Sugar
by LokiWaterDraca
Summary: Special holiday samxbee smut ahead! I can guarentee theres a sex scene for everyone, contains sparksex, mechsex, holosex and sexualtorture...


Loki: Ok here's my holiday special (big grin) Its got smut for every one I think, hope ya'll enjoy and have a very happy holiday!

Xobit: SQUEEEEEEEEEE smut!!... wait am I supposed ta' say something intelligent here?

Loki: (sweat drop) Uh… well I need the disclaimer I guess, that's intelligent

Xobit: Okay well she dosen't own... really too bad I would LOVE ta see what she could do to transformers 2009... and she dosen't get any money! but if ya' feel like giving her any she lives in the USA... GOOD LUCK

Loki: You mean us?... or actually the entire 'Herd… maybe we should make our own series 'eh?... SISTER!! (goes after sis) Forget money What I want is some one from my state who is just as obsessed with TF as me! Anyone out there from Ohio!?

Xobit: Hey it's 4 am I'm not known to be very sane at 4 am… not that I'm particularly sane at ant other time... but well... yeah

Loki: None of us are sis…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Merry Christmas 'Bee…" Bumblebees spark leapt when he saw Sam, he had always been the aggressor, the one who started things but now… the human had donned a 'Santa suit' that the mech was sure would have turned any human female into a drooling heap if they saw him in it.

Low slung red pants revealed the v of his hips and were so tight that they showed off the ass that 'Bee loved so much, Sams 'shirt' was only a half vest with a white trim that accented his lithe cat-like body. A red and white collar circled his throat, while a Santa hat topped off the outfit as did a candy cane behind his ear and the ominous box he held behind his back.

Sauntering up Sam grinned at his friend and ran a hand along the camaros side, "I hope you like your–" He licked the hood, "–Gift…" 'Bee was almost in a haze, he couldn't believe his Sam, 'run from any sexual situation Sam' was able to be so… sexy.

The mech liked it and by primus he was going to have to get the human to do it more often, forming a hologram he pulled Sam away. "I'm sure I will Sam," 'Bee leaned forward to kiss his human but the box was suddenly in the way. "Open your gift."

Tearing open the wrapping Bumblebees eyes widened, "You…"

"'Bee those 'lists to Santa' online are sent to the main user of the computer…" Sam giggled at the look on his lovers face. "I hope I got everything on your wish list?"

Blue eyes stared at him, "And more…" The hologram sat his gift on the hood and pushed Sam down next to it, "Mmmm I think I like this holiday." The human reached up and nipped his nose lightly, "You like any holiday that gets me time off of school to spend time with you."

'Bee growled and tugged at the small vest making Sam smile and pull it off in the slowest and most tantalizing way he could, "Tease!" The hologram shouted while his camero form shuddered and let out a low engine rumble.

Reaching into the box Bumblebee pulled out the first item, a large bar of easy-melt chocolate. Opening it he broke off a piece and was happy when it began to melt in his hand, sticking his fingers in Sams mouth melted the sweet brown confection even more.

After breaking a even bigger chunk off the holo began rubbing the warm substance across his humans chest and then following his fingers with his tongue, he loved the sounds Sam made and wanted more.

"You taste so _good_…" Bumblebee bit down on one of his humans nipples while his hand pinched the other eliciting loud moans from his Sam. Each sound sent his spark pulsing and his frame shuddering, noticing Sam ran his fingers through the sweet syrup and lifted them up to his lips licking thoughtfully.

With a low moan 'Bee ripped his hand away and smashed their lips together in a heated frenzy, he need to taste his love right then and there before he overloaded from the mere _sight_ of Sam covered in chocolate, dressed only in pants and a choker collar.

Before he knew what had happened the human was flipped over with his chest pressed into Bumblebees hood and pants... he wasn't sure were at that point. Seconds later the sweet brown liquid he had been tasting earlier was now dribbling down his back and between his ass cheeks and legs.

"_Oooooooh_ _'Bee!_" The holograms tongue was following the trail of chocolate again, licking his backside completely clean and Sam couldn't stop his vocalizations and groans of bliss.

A small whine escaped him when 'Bee paused and let his clothing disappear while he moved up to circle a hand around Sams waist and reach into the box again, pulling out a pinkish red tube. "Mmm cherry flavored… yummy…"

Still bent over and panting the human smiled slightly, "I couldn't find honey flavor but I thought you might like it…" 'Bee chuckled and poured some of the lube on Sams backside mixing it with the leftover chocolate using his fingers.

I love it Sam," He inserted a finger in and began pumping slowly enjoying the small keening noises that came from the human. When Sam pushed backwards into his hand and his nails dug into the hoods paint he finally relented and added another finger.

"Your… worse… tease… unnnnnn," Bumblebee scissored the two digits and grinned when he added a third finger and continued prepping his human as slowly as he could, easily over sensitizing Sams untouched erection.

When he thought the human was prepped enough he pulled out his fingers and licked them before pressing against Sams ass, he couldn't believe how unbelievably tight his lover still was and the delicious sounds coming from him.

Gripping the humans hips hard enough to bruise 'Bee began thrusting as he had with his fingers, mind-blowingly _slowly_. He couldn't help it after all Sam had to have spent _so_ much time setting this up and the mech just _had_ to make it last.

Long and loud moans came from both of them and even went louder when the hologram reached his hands around to clasp the neglected area between Sams legs, timing his thrusts and pumps perfectly.

They overloaded together screaming each others names as loud as they could, Sam almost collapsed but was caught by Bumblebee who proceeded to shove him up on the hood and then flip the startled human over.

Smiling evilly 'Bee spread his legs and then dipped low to start licking and drinking the cherry chocolate mixture that was leaking out of Sams stretched hole. His tongue darted in lapping and licking, holding onto the humans bucking hips.

"Bumble… bee–" Sam groaned out as his now sensitive skin was assaulted, he couldn't help but moan and scream at the feel.

'Bee chuckled and his tongue dipped in deeper cleaning as much of the humans ass as he could, even rising to lick the trails of chocolate that had run down Sams inner thighs. "You like _Sammy_? I know I do mmmmm I know I do you taste soooo good…"

A moan answered him, loud, long and filled with lust, it made both the holo and the mech laugh again, Sam gave a half glare that disappeared when a long lick finished the cleaning process and 'Bee let him slide down while he rummaged through the box, pulling out another 'toy' and hiding it before the human could see.

Flipping him back over the holo smiled at his confused look, "What are you doing–"

SMACK

"–oh _fuck_!!" The thin plastic board came down again, hitting him squarely on the ass with another loud SMACK. A short half-scream half-moan tore itself from his throat at the pained pleasure, more smacks and yells echoed in the garage making 'Bee grin.

The mech was the only one that saw Sam truly vulnerable like this; he was a stubborn human that refused to let _anything_ hold him down. In fact Bumblebee was sure that if any other person tried what he did Sam would turn and hit them so hard that there was no doubt that person would see stars.

Only when the humans ass was as red as it could possibly get did 'Bee stop and lean down licking each cheek a few times, Sam groaned and arched at the feel. Relatively cool wetness on his now blistering hot butt was so erotic feeling it was almost unbearable.

Slowly the hologram sat up, fizzling out, Bumblebee transformed picking Sam up and cradled him before leaning back to rub tiny circles on the humans still burning ass. Grinning evilly Sam reached down and slipped his hand betweens a gap in 'Bees chest plate, running his fingers on the main line that he knew ran to the mechs spark, Loud rumbles beneath him spurred Sams advances. He enjoyed giving his lover pleasure this way, with a loud groan Bumblebee jerked and his spark chamber opened automatically.

"Sam… ple-please!" 'Bees hands tightened around his human, needing contact. Sam knelt further and began licking the edge of 'Bees spark casing never really touching the mechs aching spark only brushing it lightly, not enough to really do anything but tease the mech.

Only when he begged did Sam relent and touch the glowing blue ball, it sent sparks surging through him making the human cry out and press closer. Under him Bumblebee arched and for a few ludicrous seconds Sam wondered how the garage was still standing. His thoughts were erased though as the mech overloaded going into recharge and leaving the human alone, panting.

Minutes passed before Sam climbed down and grabbed picked up the box of goodies that had fallen in their lust, noticing one of the items deep inside he grinned and walked over to grab a phone, a very evil idea popping into his head.

---------------------------------------

Bumblebee on-lined to find himself tied up by a thin energon rope, arms at his side with someone scaling up his back, testing the cords tenderly while stroking delicate wires. "Sam? Is that you?"

"Mmmhhmmm," The small human answered climbing higher to 'Bees shoulder; unfortunately the mech couldn't see his lover and found it un-nerving. "What are you doing?"

"You'll see," Sam ran his fingers over the nearest seam in 'Bees armor lightly making him groan in response. Liking the sound the human moved to his neck and the mech could feel him kneel seconds before a warm wet and incredibly skillful tongue found its way between the thin armor plating. At the same time his fingers pinched any nearby wire they touched, Bumblebee almost fell backward in surprise and let out a low mechanical whining sound.

He could _feel_ Sams grin and opened his mouth to say something only to moan when the human moved trailing down and around the mechs chest plate, using the energon ropes that had been tied on in a way to purposefully allow the human to climb. As he worked Sam made sure to pay special attention to the mechs head lights and every crack in 'Bees armor that he could reach.

When he started on 'Bees chest plate 'Bee could finally see his human, who must not have be able to find his top vest because all he had on was his pants and the chocker collar that Bumblebee thought was incredibly hot. Noticing his stare Sam spoke, "You can thank Ratchet for the ropes and for telling me where you're most sensitive wires are."

While speaking the humans fingers danced on one of the nearby ropes strumming it, Bumblebee groaned sure that Sam knew what he was doing to the mech as he climbed strait to 'Bees shoulders and strait for the mechs extremely sensitive door 'wings' licking and nipping the entire way. "Oh pit! Fricken' petro-rabbit bitten glitch!!" Bumble bee screamed out, Sam had stuck his hand under the armor and squeezed one of the thicker more reachable cables lightly. Adding more pressure rewarded him with another loud string of expletives, "Oh you like that? How bout this?"

He switched and somehow slid his head between the metal plates that could easily crush him if he messed with the wrong wires. But Ratchet had taught him well and soon 'Bee was in heaven, his sensitive joints and springs now being licked as well as massaged. When he felt the wing had, had enough Sam climbed over and repeated the process, the entire time Bumblebee was in pure bliss and was letting Sam know through his mechanical screams.

It wasn't long before he overloaded with a yell of his humans name, Sam grinned and while his lover 'rebooted' climbed down to Bumblebees waist completely ready to continue torturing the mech, realizing this fact 'Bee struggled in his bonds finding a weak spot in the ropes that Ratchet must have added on purpose. Thanking both Ratchet and Primus Bumblebee snapped the bond and snatched his human up.

"You got me such a nice gift Sam…" He smiled at Sams now wide eyed look and with one small movement pulled off the pants, this time being sure to hide them ensuring that Sam would be naked until he chose. "… Now you get yours…" He put the human down and began stroking his chest with one finger while another split the humans legs apart and began massaging.

"Wha'? No-ugh… 'Bee don't… st-stop!" 'Bee grinned and his fingers traced up to Sams jaw line, "I wasn't planning on stopping Sam, not until I'm good and ready and you've been paid back for that wonderful massage."

Warm and cold air were cycled over the human as he spoke, sending shivers up Sams spine and making him arch while being held by Bumblebees strong fingers. "You have no clue what you did to me Sammy… how that felt… and now I'm going to get you back."

His fingers began running across everything they could touch, extra attention given to his male bits and ass. Closing his eyes Sam lost himself in the sensations, unable to fight back. When he had Ratchet tie the mech up and then proceeded to mess with his wings he knew that 'Bee would get him back but he hadn't expected this.

Not long after he started Sam overloaded and went limp, the mech took advantage of it transforming and depositing the human in his back seat while his hologram retrieved the box of goodies and climbed in, grabbing the second coil of thinner energon rope from the bottom of the box.

"Sammy I'm still not done with you, you haven't been anywhere _near_ how I felt." He tied Sam down with his legs split apart and pulled up leaving his rear completely exposed, when 'Bees holo winked at him and reached into the box, the human renewed his struggles to get free. "Oh no you don't…"

The ropes and seat belts tightened stopping his struggles completely; Bumblebee was in for the long haul on sexual torture Sam realized with growing excitement. He felt deliciously afraid, wanting what he knew was going to happen but at the same time knowing that it was defiantly going to be worse than anything he had done to the mech.

'Bee smiled and began digging his nails lightly into Sams inner thigh, just enough to cause an equal balance of pleasure, pain. Sams head fell back with a small thunk and his eyes closed, it was what the mech had been waiting for and he slipped one of the smaller gifts around his humans erection making him arch and twist trying to see what it was. He did _not_ like where this was headed.

"Oh god 'Bee…" Another toy had been selected and positioned at his entrance, a vibrator that at that point Sam wished he _hadn't_ gotten everything on his lover's wish list. A gasp ripped its was from his mouth as it entered him and was immediately switched on but not moved at all, minutes passed before the holo allowed it to press into him more, stretching his human out in a painfully slow way.

Said human was jerking in his bonds, instantly taking back any negative thoughts about getting Bumblebee what he wanted because at that point he wanted it inside him and 'Bee knew it. To Sam it was ages before the device was eased further inside his more than willing ass, relieving some of the need only to increase it ten fold.

The mech was enjoying torturing his human like this, the vibrator was only half way inside and already Sam was close to begging. He couldn't wait to see what his human would do later when he really started having fun. "I'm just making sure I don't hurt you…" He giggled over the radio; Sam groaned in answer and tried to push against what was being used as an implement of pure sexual torture.

"Well if you insist!" Instantly Sam knew what his mistake was, yelling out as the rest of the vibrator was suddenly rammed up the humans ass like a wrecking ball, hitting his sweet spot directly. 'Bee smiled and pulled it out before slamming the device inside over and over, Sam couldn't stop his screams and moans and was soon ready for overload.

But he couldn't, the ring around his male appendage stopped him from overloading, allowing the holo to continue pounding into him as much as he wanted, even begging wouldn't get Bumblebee to let him have relief instead 'Bee stopped. "Oh _fuck_!" Sam groaned panting he struggled to get the holo moving again; instead 'Bee pulled the vibrator out and tossed it aside.

The human whimpered and tried frantically to get 'Bee to do _something_ beside sit their and stare with an evil smile plastered on his face. 'Bee couldn't help but stare, the sight of his Sam flustered, breathing heavily, and making the most needy, delicious sounds almost took him over the edge. Even better the sight gave the mech quite a few good ideas to make his human scream.

Then he saw the box of candy canes sticking out of his gift box, opening the container Bumblebee grinned and pulled one out to suck and lick at it. Sams eyes widened before closing as he let out a keening whimper. 'Bee grinned and pulled the candy out of his mouth, moving to press it into the humans connection port.

At the feel his eyes shot right back open and he opened his mouth to speak, seeing 'Bee was coating another 'cane with spit only to have the candy shoved in his mouth stopping him from speaking. While the human was distracted with the 'gag' that kept him from everything but whimpers and moans of pleasure, more of the candy canes were added one by one into Sams abused butt and then pumped in and out incredibly slowly.

Only when his human was screaming with need did 'Bee finally relent and pull the candies out replacing them with him self while pulling off the ring that kept Sam from overload. It only took a few strokes and thrusts for him to finally overload screaming in ecstasy, his screams triggered his lovers own orgasm and sent them into bliss together until they collapsed, gasping.

Sams candy 'gag' had been spit out in his 'throws of passion' while garbled words had spilled out of his mouth at an alarming rate, Bumblebee regained his composer slowly loosening the belts, allowing his human to slip free and immediately be pulled into a embrace, nibbling at his ear while locking their legs together.

"So how was your first Christmas?" Sam asked his ability to speak finally back, "It was most acceptable Sam." Smugness and satisfaction dripping from his words.

"Good then you'll love Valentines Day…"

"A day for noting but mates to show affection… yummy."

"Mmhhmm, Merry Christmas Bumblebee."

"Yeah Merry Christmas Sam," 'Bee looked down and kissed the human lightly, "Time for bed Sammy other wise Santa won't come." He giggled as Sam kissed him back, "Santa already came its three in the morning."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R


End file.
